


【Batfamily/Brujay】Bloody feather (魔物paro)

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Batfamily/Brujay】Bloody feather (魔物paro)

布鲁斯捡回一枚蛋，相比普通的鸟蛋有些过于巨大，他把蛋环抱在臂弯处，张开的翅膀遮住了迪克看过来的目光。  
“狮鹫的蛋。”迪克眯起了眼，提姆拦住了他想去质问布鲁斯的步伐。“他们的事情让他们去解决，那对翅膀到现在还放在玻璃展柜里，你以为布鲁斯会怎么回答你的质疑。”  
狮鹫的翅膀很值钱，同样价值的还有它们的毒腺，迪克把几十人烧伤到几乎断气才抢回那对翅膀，在尝试拖走布鲁斯的时候被对方有毒的尾针刺伤，幸运的是，他不死鸟的称号不是白来的。  
布鲁斯在返程的路上意外发现了这枚蛋，它的双亲被杀死在窝边，所有值钱的器官都被割下带走，血几乎淹没了这枚蛋才让它免于被发现，余温甚至促进了它的破壳。  
从来没有人尝试去探究狮鹫究竟属于狮子还是鹰，布鲁斯认为更大程度上是狮子，所以他才总是和杰森吵得不可开交，蝎尾狮也是狮，两头雄狮相遇总是要打的。  
“我一直觉得蝎尾狮的人脸好奇怪啊。”杰森趴在后院梳理翅膀的时候说，“扁扁的毛茸茸的，那还不是你人型的长相，比起装成蝙蝠，你这副样子才更适合吓唬盗猎者吧。”  
布鲁斯的回击是用尾巴勾走了杰森最长的一根羽毛，成年的狮鹫气得嗷嗷叫，利爪作势要抓破布鲁斯的翅膀。“你的叫声像只小鸟，陶德。”达米安嘲讽地说，“格雷森的叫声都比你像只猛兽。”  
“放你妈屁，迪克就是只火鸡！着火的鸡！”他探头去啄布鲁斯的被一爪子按在地上，“操你的布鲁斯，我才刚刚换完毛！”  
达米安幸灾乐祸地用手机录像，蝎尾狮大战狮鹫，“陶德你以后改一个品种叫秃鹫好了。”一团剧毒的粘液吐向他，达米安灵活地挥爪划破空间躲开了。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯低声提醒道。  
“关你屁事，老家伙，别踩着我的头，滚开！”杰森咬牙切齿用力扇动着翅膀，他从对方的压制下逃开，俯冲向达米安，而地狱犬明显做好了迎战的准备。  
“你把阿尔弗雷德刚刚种的花溶了。”布鲁斯不紧不慢地接话。  
硝烟散去了，杰森忙着拯救那堆已经被酸液溶化得面目全非的花朵，迪克在大宅里被禁止变身因为会烧毁家具，达米安热衷于藏猫猫，反正地狱犬的能力不用白不用，提姆马不停蹄地进行外交，即使有两只手和四个蹄子都不够用，他是头半人马，族人中少数有知识有教养的人马。  
而阿尔弗雷德是人类，纯粹的人类，因哥谭这片地区奇异的气场不老不死，这不妨碍所有的传奇生物都怕他。布鲁斯抖了抖翅膀准备去巡逻时路过了杰森，他伸手突然握住了对方的喙，“你忘了变回来了。”然后他完全伸展开自己飞出了领地，把狮鹫的喊叫和脏话抛在了身后。  
突然，蛋壳碎开了，布鲁斯用指关节轻轻地敲打着外壳，小巧的鸟喙啄开了缝隙，他清理走碎壳，毛还没张齐的狮鹫歪歪斜斜走了两步摔在他怀里。  
不需要多久它就会长大，绒毛抖落后长出坚硬而富有攻击性的羽翼，狮爪会变得粗壮而锋利，鸟喙先软化再次变硬后能够击穿巨石。  
可他没来得及看到那个过程，他捡到杰森的时候对方还是只带点绒毛的狮鹫，死去的孩子再次归来时利爪已经刺进了他的胸口，他看见怒火和地狱。  
他再次看见死亡。  
狮鹫因为太小而被迫待在家里，哥谭的情况越来越严峻，除却外来的巫师和军队，违反规矩圈养人类的魔物也越发猖狂，提姆教狮鹫猎食的时候布鲁斯和迪克还困在暴动中。  
“狮鹫都是没什么脑子的生物。”提姆说，抛出的老鼠被小家伙飞身抓住，囫囵个吞下，“头脑简单，鸟的脑袋大概想不出多少东西。”他和杰森合作过很多次，多到他清楚对方是个足智多谋而冷静自持的人。“别当只听不进去话的狮鹫，你看，布鲁斯都神经错乱到再养一只了。”  
布鲁斯回到大宅的时候狮鹫趴在床上睡觉，翅膀摊开占据了大半个床。杰森更喜欢团在一起睡，爪子和尾巴都被翅膀牢牢盖住，大多数时候会把头也遮进去，而偶尔他会看到达米安也趴在翅膀下面，这很稀奇，他会冲着这个场景弯起嘴角，并决定不在意杰森压塌了多少床。  
他太累了，地下室比屋里下降了不只十度，电脑上显示着人类政策一次次变更，不出半年他们就会撕毁明面上的和平条约，所有的杀戮会重来一次。  
玻璃展柜里摆放着一对巨大的翅膀，不同于大部分棕灰色的狮鹫羽翼，每一根羽杆都向外辐射着鲜红色，杰森杀过太多人，在他回来复仇之前，他的羽毛总是混杂着浓重的血味，巨翅曾经削掉过人类军需官的头颅。  
布鲁斯看见了那一幕，“你不属于我们。”他一字一句地说，杰森的行为只会让战争来的更快，布鲁斯站在领主的位置上做了表态。  
而他解释地太晚了，人类的埋伏在他转身的瞬间破土而出，魔法和冷兵器，女巫吟唱的咒法紧跟着灼热的高温，布鲁斯生擒了指挥官也没能阻止攻击。  
“人是不会变的。”杰森说，他的语气生硬，像是在忍耐着喷涌而出的盛怒，“你的政策要你在这里自取灭亡。”  
他的仇恨席卷起飓风，不明白事已至此布鲁斯仍旧守护人类的原因，他的死亡没能改变对方，他的复活也没能扭转战局，利爪撕开人类的脖颈时，布鲁斯大喊着住手，炽天使的激光冲破音障的刹那他推开了布鲁斯，胸口被洞开时他也听到对方大喊住手。  
那天蝎尾狮彻底毁掉了人类划清界限所筑的围墙和哨站，军械库被不死鸟烧得精光，城中的国王举着那仿若虚无的和平条约命令他们住手却险些被地狱犬咬断了喉咙，半人马攻破了主城全部的防御武器，魔法屏障被解开，炮火指向了人类引以为傲的堡垒和城堡。  
领主失去了他的儿子，在他说出那样刺痛的话之后。  
“狮鹫是种专一的魔物，不管你辜负他多少次都一样。”迪克抱着那只毛茸茸的小狮鹫蹭着它的肚皮。“但你捡回再多也不会是杰森了。”  
布鲁斯下楼站在玻璃展柜面前保持了沉默。杰森永远属于这里，布鲁斯从很难开口说爱，到再也没有机会。

END  
————————————————  
杰杰生日快乐！！  
我以为我今天写不完的，在公车上结尾是种奇异的体验。  
手机发如果有格式问题我会在拿到电脑后更改。  
其实写的更像是亲情向，低魔世界观也是我很想尝试的一种东西。  
(我写完觉得描写提姆作为一只半人马马不停蹄做某事很搞笑2333


End file.
